He Wondered
by Becca300
Summary: He wondered why no one noticed. She wondered why no one cared.


This came to me one day, but I am in no way condoning this kind of behavior. If you are or know someone who does this, get help right away.

xXx

He wondered.

He wondered if anyone else saw what he saw.

He wondered if her closest friends even noticed, or cared, about the girl's affliction.

He wondered if anyone else could see that when she raised her hand so quickly to answer the question, her sleeves slipped down, giving him full view of her wrists.

He wondered why those horizontal lines were there.

He wondered why she felt the need to do it. Wasn't she perfect?

But most of all he wondered why he cared so much.

xXx

He heard a noise in the conjoined bathroom.

When he opened the door to investigate, he found it surprisingly unlocked.

She always locked the door.

Except this one time.

And this one time cost her her safe haven from the world around her.

xXx

She wondered.

She wondered if anyone could see the real her.

She wondered how no one noticed her silent cry for help.

She wondered if anyone noticed her scars.

She wondered when she would have to cover them again.

But most of all she wondered if anyone cared.

xXx

She used it as an escape.

An escape from what everyone thought was her perfect world.

Quite the contrary actually.

Her world was anything but perfect.

The only thing she had was her grades.

Damn her friends.

They didn't know anything about her.

xXx

To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

He didn't know what to do.

His own enemy, lying on the floor with blood pouring out her wrist.

Where were her friends?

Sure he didn't have 'real' friends, but she did.

They cared about her…didn't they?

He didn't know what to do.

So, he did the logical thing and helped her.

xXx

She woke up on the couch in the common room.

When did she get there?

She specifically remembered being in the bathroom.

It was her sanctuary.

She looked at her wrists, which had been healed.

The previous scar standing out.

It had been the newest one to her 'collection.'

She looked around.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

There _he _was.

The boy, no man, who tormented her.

He was asleep in the chair near the fire.

What was he doing here?

Why wasn't she in the bathroom?

He woke up.

She continued staring at him.

He met her gaze.

Her breathing hitched.

He actually looked handsome in the firelight.

What was he doing here?

xXx

He met her gaze.

He wondered what was going through her mind.

He finally spoke.

"What were you doing?"

xXx

She stopped breathing.

"W..what?"she choked out.

"You heard me."

"I don't understand."

"I'm pretty sure you do."

xXx

He wanted to understand what she was doing.

He wanted to know why she would try and throw her life away.

She was so bloody perfect.

Except that she wasn't.

Not on the inside anyway.

xXx

And with that she broke down.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She gave up her façade for her worst enemy.

She sobbed.

Her whole body shook.

She felt strong arms wrap around her tiny frame.

xXx

He didn't know what to do, again.

So he did the logical thing and wrapped his arms around her slim figure.

He felt her body racking in sobs.

Somehow he wished he could take away the pain.

But he didn't know how.

xXx

She wanted him to take away the pain.

The pain she had felt since the end of war.

She couldn't take it anymore.

All of the emotion she had held in to comfort others.

To be the strong one that everyone thought she was.

She didn't know how long they sat there.

Finally she stopped shaking and calmed down.

xXx

He didn't know how long they sat there.

Finally she pulled away, eyes bloodshot, and looked him in the eyes.

"What were you doing?" he asked again.

She closed her eyes.

"Trying to take away the pain."

He didn't try to conceal the look of surprise that washed over his face.

xXx

She closed her eyes.

She didn't want to see his reaction.

"Trying to take away the pain."

"The pain?"

xXx

He was trying hard to understand what she was talking about.

Suddenly she stood up, tears in her eyes once again, her voice fierce and on the verge of hysterics.

"Yes. The pain that I never got over. Everyone wanted to cry on Hermione _bloody_ Granger's shoulder. Who was I supposed to go to? I was, am still, grieving too. But does anyone care? No. All they care about is themselves. They want everything to go back to normal. They enjoy seeing me get the perfect marks they always want me to get. It helps to bring normalcy back. They wouldn't try and stop that. They choose not to notice my own grievances."

"I care."

xXx

He said it so softly she wasn't sure she heard right.

"W…what?"

"I care."

This time it was much louder.

She heard him perfectly.

"Since when have you ever cared Malfoy?"

xXx

He wasn't sure how to answer that question.

He remained silent for a time, contemplating how to phrase it properly.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe when I saw those scars on your wrists," at this she folded her arms across her chest to conceal them. "Or maybe it was when I saw no one else cared."

She snorted and looked away.

"Glad I'm not the only one to notice."

It was his turn to snort.

xXx

She looked at him like he had just grown two heads.

"Will you continue to do it?"

She stared at him blankly, no emotion showing on her face.

"I don't see why not. It helps."

Suddenly he leapt out of his seat startling her.

"God damn it Granger! Would you just stop it?"

"Stop what Malfoy?"

"You know what."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I am. Let me help you. Let me be the one you come to when you need to grieve. We can help each other."

"Why would you do that? Why would I agree to that?"

"Because I care about you. And you obviously need help."

"And you're the one who's gonna give it to me?"

"If you let me."

She walked over to the window and stared out, contemplating his offer.

"Fine."

xXx

And with that he walked over to her, spun her around, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

She tensed before melting into his embrace.

He moved his arms to her waist as her arms came around his neck.

He slid his tongue along the bottom of her lips asking for entrance, which she immediately gave.

Their lips moved as one.

They stood kissing so passionately that it felt like hours before they had to pull away for lack of oxygen.

xXx

She opened her eyes and reached up a hand to touch her lips before stepping out of his hold.

"Thank you."

Again, surprise washed over his features.

"For what?"

"For showing me what it was like to live."

She smiled and stepped towards him and kissing him on the lips.

She was whole.

He pulled away once again.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

And with that they kissed once again.

He no longer wondered why he cared so much.

She no longer wondered if anyone cared about her.

xXx

_Thank you for reading! Review please!_


End file.
